


happiness: lost and found

by rxginamills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Young Ursula and Cruella plan on escaping their parents and being together for the rest of their lives. Things don't go as planned, and they both lose their happiness. Years later, they find it again.





	1. lost

19-year-old Cruella De Vil is holding her breath as well as she can. She moves quietly and unseen, her mother's light snoring coming from the majestetic bedroom. Madeline is brutal and she will not hesitate to punish Cruella if she catches her.

Cruella is on her way to see her girlfriend at a bar. They have to meet late at night and in secret because of their parents. They could never know about their relationship.

Especially when Cruella's girlfriend is Ursula, a mermaid and a princess of the sea; Poseidon's daughter.

Cruella releases the breath she has been holding in when she gets out of the gates. She starts to run in the night, desperate to make it to her girlfriend. The bar is still quite far away.

Meanwhile at the bar, Ursula is singing for the nice humans. They're smiling at her with adoration, not perverse or nasty thoughts. They like her voice.

Ursula finishes her singing and the men cheer. She goes to get a drink and a mysterious pirate approaches her. He's tall and handsome with one hand only; the other one is replaced with a metal hook.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere," he says. Ursula turns abrubtly.

"You're the mermaid who nearly sank my ship," he places the blame on Ursula, and she's about to say something in her defense before he continues.

"But you didn't. And for that I owe you a drink."

This pirate...Hook, he calls himself, and Ursula sit down together. Ursula is trying to be patient; this is not the person she wishes to see, but she is curious about him. While her girlfriend is coming, she can chat with him.

"After I let you escape, my father said I have to go by his rules if I want to live in his ocean. He's very hurt because of our past..." Ursula trails off, "He wasn't always cruel like that. My mother was killed by pirates. Ever since my father has hated humans. He turned my voice into a weapon."

"And you disobeyed his rules," Hook concludes.

"Yes. I stole this bracelet from his vault. It allows me to walk on land," Ursula smiles at her green bracelet.

"So why do you sing in a place like this?" Hook asks.

"I'm trying to earn enough gold to travel to Glowerhaven. Mother said it was her favorite place to sing, and I'm hoping I can take someone very close to me there," Cruella's smirk flashes in front of Ursula's face and she smiles lovingly.

Just then the door slams open. Cruella walks in, seemingly out of breath. She's wearing a classy black dress with high heels. She's a much more...refined young woman to be in a bar like that. Ursula's face lights up when she sees her.

"What's a classy bird like her doing in here?" Hook asks. Ursula stands up, her eyes glowing with joy.

"That's my girlfriend. She...comes from a wealthier place, like me," Ursula barely speaks; she's too enchanted by the blonde girl in front of her.

"Cruella!" she exclaims. Cruella turns and sees her. She grins and rushes to her. The two women embrace and share a few kisses.

"I missed you, darling," Cruella purrs. Ursula loves her accent.

"I missed you too," Ursula brushes a few locks of blonde hair behind Cruella's ear.

"You? You fancy women? Who would've thought," Hook laughs half-heartedly at Ursula, not realizing the tone his words set.

"Watch it, pirate," Cruella growls.

"Shh, Cruella...it's alright. He didn't mean it that way," Ursula calms her girlfriend. Cruella puts an arm around her waist.

"Of course he didn't," she hisses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your...um..."

"Girlfriend! She's my girlfriend," Cruella spits at Hook's feet. He's impressed by this; not many go against a pirate like that. Cruella is a fancy young lady with an accent that seperates her from the crowd. Her blonde hair is very different to the mostly dark hair of the group of men.

"You've got fire. I like that. I'll take both of you to Glowerhaven," Hook smirks.

"Wha--wait--you will? But why?" Ursula stutters in shock. Cruella is gleaming for her. She loves to see Ursula happy, as dark as her personality can be.

"Because you spared my ship. And she and your voice both mean a lot to you," Hook nods at Cruella quickly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ursula is overjoyed. She gets to travel to Glowerhaven, her mother's favorite place to sing, with the woman she loves.

"Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning. Both of you," Hook says and leaves the two girls be. Ursula squeals and hugs Cruella tightly.

"Oh, Cruella! This is our chance! We can escape our parents! Your mother and her dogs will never find you in Glowerhaven!" Ursula exclaims. Cruella's bright smile drops slightly. She seems unsure.

"You mean that? Seriously? I wouldn't have to worry about my mother anymore?" she asks, holding Ursula's hands.

"Never again. We could be together and nothing could stop us," Ursula promises.

"Let's do it!" Cruella says, full of enthusiasm. Then she cups Ursula's face and kisses her. Ursula smiles into the kiss.

"I love you, Ursula," Cruella confesses. Ursula goes neutral and takes a step back from her girlfriend. Immediately Cruella regrets her words.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I shouldn't have said that. Why isn't she speaking? I shocked her too much, shit shit shit. Ursula, darling, come on, talk to me. Fuck. I really shouldn't have said that.

Cruella's mind fills with thoughts. She imagines the next few moments in her head. Ursula slaps her across the face, saying how it's too early and she's not ready for such commitment despite everything she feels for Cruella. Then Ursula leaves Cruella and they never see each other again.

This is what she fears will happen. But it doesn't. Ursula rushes at Cruella and pins her against the wall, kissing her hard and fast. Cruella is surprised and she squeals into the kiss. Quickly she picks up the pace and puts her arms around Ursula's neck. Cruella loves soft and tender kisses, but just a tad more she loves rough affection, where nothing is held back.

"Woah. You're excited, aren't you, darling? You're usually not the rough one," Cruella smirks as they pull away from the kiss, "What's gone into you?"

"I love you too, Cruella," Ursula breathes, staring into the blonde's sharp blue eyes. Cruella freezes for a moment.

"You do?"

"I do. And I want to be with you forever. We can live the rest of our lives together in Glowerhaven, no one will find us," Ursula's voice is filled with so much hope.

"Soon I need to go. My mother will get suspicious and she'll come after me if I'm not in bed tomorrow morning," Cruella says sadly.

"No. No, stay. Spend the night with me. What's the point of going back there if you're leaving for good tomorrow?" Ursula asks. Cruella smirks wickedly.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get into bed with me," she says, her voice a tad seductive. Ursula smirks back at her.

"True. And I do mean what I said. What really is the point of going back?" she asks again. Cruella sighs.

"I think you're right. I'll stay. Tomorrow we'll be off to Glowerhaven anyway. Mother can't reach me there," she says confidently. Ursula presses a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's my girl."

They spend the rest of the night like this, talking about their future in Glowerhaven. Slowly they make their way to Ursula's small room she's rented and hop into bed. Cruella gets a bit of the action she was hoping for before they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

They do not know that outside, Poseidon and his men have caught Hook and Poseidon is talking with him. He is trying to manipulate Hook into stealing Ursula's singing voice so she can go home. Poseidon gives Hook an enchanted sea shell to use on her daughter. In return Hook is offered squid ink that could help him defeat the Dark One. Hook takes the shell but deep inside he knows he won't take Ursula's voice. It means too much to her. He can't do that to her...and Cruella.

The next morning, Ursula wakes up to Cruella's lips on her neck. She smiles and yawns. Then she sits up properly and looks into her girlfriend's blue eyes. She smiles.

"Good morning, darling," she says.

"Good morning, Cruella," Ursula answers, "So, are you ready to start the rest of our lives?"

"More than ready. My mother has most likely already noticed that I'm gone, so we better hurry," Cruella gets up from the bed and throws Ursula her clothes. They both get dressed and head for the docks. Hook's crew takes them in as if they had known them for years.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to get to Glowerhaven!" Ursula exclaims. Cruella wraps her arms around the mermaid's waist.

"Sing for me," she then says.

"What?" Ursula is startled.

"Sing for me, darling. I'm sure the crew would enjoy it too," Cruella grins.

"Okay. But you better tell me if I sound awful," Ursula insists. Cruella laughs and sinks her head onto her shoulder.

"Darling, your voice is beautiful. There's no way you could sound awful," she says.

"Alright," Ursula takes a deep breath and starts to sing. Cruella is immediately enchanted by her girlfriend's magnificent voice. She puts her chin on Ursula's shoulder.

After a while of soft singing, Hook makes his way to the couple. Ursula quits her singing and Cruella lifts her chin. Her eyes are set on the captain, sharp and wary but kind.

"I'm sorry, I thought your crew would like something to work by," Ursula smiles innocently.

"It was beautiful. Now, there's something we need to talk about," Hook says and opens his hand. On his palm is a small, beautiful sea shell but its purpose devious. Ursula gasps; Cruella holds on to her waist slightly tighter on instinct.

"I know what that is, why do you have that? Please don't use it--"

"Don't worry, I won't. Your father gave this to me to steal your voice so you could return home. In return he offered me squid ink so I could finally get my revenge on the Dark One." Hook explains. Cruella smirks and licks her lips once. She likes the idea of getting vengeance on someone. This pirate isn't as dainty as she thought.

"And you'd sacrifice that prize for me?" Ursula asks incredulously.

"I may be a pirate, but I have a code. I promise not to take your voice," Hook smiles.

"Your plan is nice, darling. It seems you aren't a dainty fairy princess like I thought," Cruella then says her thoughts out loud.

"If I were you I'd watch my mouth on this ship," Hook says back at her and then looks at Ursula, "I like her attitude. She's a keeper."

Ursula laughs and kisses Cruella's cheek, "True."

"Now. You stole that bracelet from your father's vault. I believe that's where he also keeps his squid ink," Hook says teasingly. Ursula smirks once she realizes what he has in mind.

"You want me to steal it for you," she says. Cruella's eyes widen at this information and her lips spread into a devious smile. She likes this idea.

"Aye. Now you're thinking like a pirate," Hook smirks back at Ursula. The dark-haired girl sits on the edge of the wooden railing and removes her bracelet. A soft glow blue embraces her legs before she has a tail once more.

"Now that's fascinating, darling," Cruella breathes in awe.

"Here," Ursula offers the bracelet to Cruella, "look after it while I'm gone. I know you'll keep it safe and secure."

"Pretty jewels are my thing, darling. I won't let any harm come to it," Cruella promises and puts the bracelet into her handbag.

"And you," Ursula points at Hook, "make sure no harm comes to her. If you want that ink, Cruella has to be spotless when I return."

"Don't worry darling, I'm an independent woman. They won't lay a finger on me unless I give them permission." Cruella smirks.

"I hope you don't do that," Ursula leans in for a kiss. Cruella gives her one.

"Not planning to."

And then Ursula helps herself into the sea. Cruella goes down to the captain's cabin and settles onto the bed. Then she waits. She waits for hours and hours.

Very slowly the worry for her girlfriend grows. The day grows into the evening and Ursula is nowhere to be seen. The crew of the Jolly Roger is still calm and happy but they're slowly growing impatient. Cruella leaves the cabin and looks out to the now dark sea. Nothing is there but water and more water.

"Where is she? She should've been back ages ago!" Cruella hisses, stomping her heel on the wooden deck.

"She'll be back soon, relax," Hook tries to calm her down. Just then a fancy car drives down the hill towards the bar Cruella was recently in. She gulps.

"That's my mother! She's come to find me! I need to hide!"

Hook ushers Cruella into the cabin and she hides in the closet, clutching the necklace close to her. She hears her mother's voice and whimpers quietly.

"Hello! Are you the captain of this ship? I was wondering if you had seen a blonde teenaged girl around here last night. She wasn't in her bed this morning and I'm very concerned for her safety," Madeline lies smoothly.

"Haven't seen anyone like her," Hook is just as smooth and he smirks.

"Are you sure?" Madeline asks.

"Yes I am, ma'am, but I assure you, we will tell you if we cross paths with her," Hook says, being his noble self. Cruella snorts in her hiding place.

"Thank you, captain," Madeline answers and leaves. Cruella makes sure she hears her car leave before she comes back to the deck.

"Hook! That was brilliant! Now I won't have to worry about my mother!" Cruella exclaims like a child.

"It was really great,"

Cruella turns around. Ursula is standing there, hair dry and her dress on. She has a large sea shell in her hands.

"Darling!" Cruella exclaims and runs to hug Ursula. The brunette gently caresses Cruella's blonde locks and kisses her. Then she makes her way to Hook.

"I trust you didn't run into any trouble?" he asks her to make sure he didn't put her into a too difficult mission.

"Nothing I couldn't overcome," Ursula grins and opens the sea shell. A little bottle of squid ink is neatly laid onto it. Hook's eyes sparkle.

"I've waited a century for this. Thank you," he says gratefully and Ursula closes the seashell.

"Now, where do you want to go first?" Hook asks with a bright smile. Just as Ursula opens her mouth, a deep male voice interrupts her.

"She's not going anywhere!"

Hook, Cruella and Ursula spin around. Ursula gasps and her face shows terror. Automatically Cruella places Ursula behind her protectively.

Poseidon has found her.

"Stand down men!" Hook tells his men who have raised their weapons at Poseidon and a few of his guards.

"This is between me and the sea king," Hook says, eyeing Poseidon with disgust.

"No!" Ursula exclaims and steps away from her place behind Cruella. The blonde panics and starts to weep. John Smee puts a hand on her shoulder so she doesn't rush forward to her girlfriend.

"This is about me," Ursula looks at her father with anger, "Hook told me what you asked him to do. You were trying to take the only thing I have left of mother."

"So I wouldn't lose you the way I lost her!" Poseidon insists. Smee lets go of Cruella's shoulder and she hurries to Ursula. Poseidon turns to Hook.

"You may have fooled my daughter but I know exactly what you are!" he exclaims, "You only care about one thing. Your revenge."

Poseidon waves his trident and the sea shell with the squid ink disappears from Ursula's hand. She looks concerned. Hook looks outraged and he and his men pull their weapons at Poseidon.

"You have no idea what you've just done," Hook tries to attack Poseidon. He waves his trident again and Hook is suddenly unable to move his arm.

"You dare attack a deity!" he booms at Hook. Ursula is looking at her father and Hook while Cruella has her arm firmly around her girlfriend's waist. She won't let anyone hurt Ursula. Even her own father.

"I don't need to kill you to make you suffer," Hook then grits his teeth, "I know I'm not the only one consumed by vengeance!"

Hook does something no one saw coming. He turns towards Ursula with the sea shell and it glows.

He's stealing her singing voice. The one he promised to never take.

"NO--" screams Ursula.

"STOP--" Cruella cries at the same time.

Ursula is torn apart. She lifts her hands on her throat. Cruella puts her hands on Ursula's cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears flowing down from her eyes. Only now Poseidon notices she's actually there.

"And who might you be?" he asks.

"She's my girlfriend!" Ursula cries before Cruella can say a word, "And you won't hurt her. I won't let you!"

Ursula starts to weep and he looks at Hook while Cruella sinks her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"How could you? You said you had a code, you said you'd never steal my voice!" Ursula whispers through her broken sobs. Cruella has tears in her eyes as well.

"That was before your father destroyed my only chance at revenge!" Hook growls, grasping the sea shell in his hand.

"My father is a tyrant! But you're no better! Keep it. If this is what pirates are really like, none of them deserves to hear it!" Ursula yells. She grabs Cruella's wrist and begins to drag her from the ship. Poseidon's guards stop them at his order.

"Let me through," Ursula says with a low and threatening voice.

"You will not be with her, Ursula. Take your leave on this woman and go back home. Now." Poseidon orders.

"What? Wait, you're seperating us?" Cruella asks panickedly, "No. No, I can't go back to my mother. Please..."

"This is an order!"

"I won't listen to your orders! You can't keep Cruella from me!" Ursula yells at her father.

"I can and I will. Leave her now!" Poseidon's voice is deep now. Ursula knows she can't fight him. He would use magic if he had to and Ursula can't risk Cruella being in harm's way. The blonde starts to cry. Ursula cups her face and presses a kiss on her lips.

"I will see you again someday. I love you," Ursula whispers through her broken sobs. Then she ran to the edge of the ship, removed her bracelet and jumped into the sea.

Cruella remains on the ship. She's shaking from head to toe. Tears are streaming down her face, smudging her mascara slightly. She looks at Poseidon pleadingly.

"Please...give Ursula her voice back. It makes her so happy, I can't lose her, please..." Cruella's voice cracks and fades into nothing afterwards. Poseidon says nothing. He doesn't want her to be with Ursula. Still, he feels the pain she's feeling.

Poseidon remains silent and walks towards the edge of the ship with his guards.

"Wait! Please," Cruella cries, "I love her."

Poseidon stops walking. He sighs.

"I can set a spell on her. It will make sure that she doesn't forget about you," he says gravely.

"Don't do that. Forgetting or remembering me is her choice. Besides...I have a feeling she won't," Cruella weeps. Poseidon and his men leave. Cruella turns around, mascara flowing down her cheeks, mixed with her salty tears. Hook is expressionless. Cruella goes to him and pushes him back roughly.

"You're a monster," she whispers and runs off the ship. Later that night her mother finds her and takes her back to her house. Cruella is trapped once again.

Both her and Ursula's happiness is lost.


	2. found

**YEARS LATER**

 

Ursula steps into the cabin from the back just in time to hear a grunt from Cruella. She sees Snow standing there with a frying pan. She's right behind the spot Cruella has fallen on. Ursula is livid.

"You did not just do that," she growls from her hiding place.

"Huh?"

That's all Snow says before a tentacle wraps around her neck. Ursula steps out to the light, holding the woman next to her.

"Let her go, Ursula, it doesn't have to be like this," Emma Swan tries to persuade Ursula but she doesn't falter. Her killer grip around Snow's neck remains.

"Let my wife go, sea witch!" David Nolan aka Prince Charming yells.

"Not a chance," Ursula laughs.

All of a sudden Emma turns her hands towards the unconscious Cruella, a white light appearing on her palms.

"Don't touch her!" Ursula growls as Emma leans towards her girlfriend.

"Release my mother," Emma threatens. Ursula chuckles. Emma is smart, she knows how to play this game. Ursula is impressed. The sea witch is silent and Emma's hands near Cruella.

"Harm one hair on my girlfriend's head and your mother's eyes pop out of hers like balloons!" Ursula shouts threateningly and tightens her grip on Snow.

"Wait, what?" Emma is confused, "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Swan, she's my girlfriend, we're gay, villains can love, blah blah blah. Now STAY AWAY FROM CRUELLA!" Ursula roars. Snow starts to writhe violently. She's choking to death. David notices this and attacks but another one of Ursula's tentacles throws him back.

"Please, Ursula, I need my mom," Emma pleads, tears in her eyes.

"Stop, witch! I can get you what you want!"

Ursula freezes. Disgust grows. Killian Hook steps inside and the sea witch sees red for a moment.

"How are you still alive?" she asks in frustration.

"I'm good at surviving or you're bad at killing. I think it's a mixture of both. But I mean what I said. I can help you." Killian says. Ursula scoffs.

"You said that before and you failed! Why should I trust you?" she asks.

"The person who enchanted the shell is here, he's the only one who can return your voice," Killian explains, ignoring Ursula's question. Her eyes widen.

"You don't mean...?"

"Aye."

Ursula gasps as her father steps inside the cabin. She releases Snow and the woman falls into David's arms. Emma hurries to her.

"Father? How are you here, in this land?" Ursula asks.

"A young mermaid found me and brought me to a portal. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Ursula," he apoloizes. Ursula crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know that's not enough," she says. Poseidon sighs.

"I know. And whether we part ways again or not, I will give you your singing voice back. I owe you that," he says and moves the sea shell towards Ursula. A yellow line of light appears and touches Ursula's throat. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to sing. Emma and the others are amazed. Ursula has a beautiful voice.

"Thank you," there is no emotion in Ursula's voice when she speaks to her father. She's still angry at him for what he did.

Ursula turns her attention to Cruella, who's just waking up. She rushes to her and lifts her up from the floor.

"Darling, what happened? Wait — what is the lord of the fish doing here?" Cruella's eyes narrow. She never forgot what he put Ursula through.

"He returned my singing voice," now Ursula feels the tears, "Cruella...I can sing again, I got it back!"

"What? You did?" surprisingly to everyone, even Cruella sounds emotional.

"Yes, I did, listen," Ursula sings a bit for Cruella. Her eyes soften.

"Ursula...darling, that's amazing," she whispers. Ursula kisses her and then turns to Poseidon.

"We need to talk. Outside. Now,"

Poseidon, Cruella and Ursula leave the cabin, walking deep into the woods. Ursula is now much braver than she was when she was a teenager. She wouldn't hesitate to even hurt her father if it meant keeping Cruella safe right where she is standing next to Ursula in her six-inch heels.

"I know what you want to talk about," Poseidon says regretfully.

"Good. Then this should be easy. Start talking," Ursula demands.

"What I did to you and her — "

"Cruella, darling, my name is Cruella. You better learn it because it's not going out of your daughter's life anytime soon," Cruella interrupts Poseidon with a smirk.

"Yes, Cruella. I know what I did to both of you but — "

"Sorry, wrong answer. You don't get any 'but's. Not after everything you've done. Now continue," Ursula is giving her father no mercy. She's angry and Cruella is loving that Poseidon is feeling uncomfortable.

"I...I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you. I did a horrible mistake but you won't let me fix it," Poseidon says. Ursula takes a step forward.

"Do you want to know why I'm not letting you fix it? Because you can't. You led me into a life long trap that I barely got out of, because of you I spent years getting myself an identity, a job, a house that I can actually live in. A life, father. That's what you made me regain. But that's not even the worst part," Ursula is getting into business now. She's holding nothing back.

"Spit it out darling," Cruella smirks at Ursula while she files her nails.

"Father...I was a teenaged girl in love. You were bossing me around back then but I was still doing what I loved with whom I loved. We meant to escape together, damn it! But you couldn't see that we love each other so you ripped her away from me! I was never a villain in my story in the first place but you made me one! Because of you — and Hook, but you're in trouble more than he is — Cruella had to go back to her mother where she was being chased and punished and pushed around with dogs. Her own mother kept her locked up in an attic for years until she escaped. I can't imagine what she was put through. And she wouldn't have had to experience any of that if you hadn't torn us apart. I will forever blame you for that."

Poseidon is stunned. He's never been blamed so harshly before. Especially by his own daughter. He didn't expect Ursula to forgive him but he also didn't expect her to blow up on him like this.

"Ursula, I...I'm speechless. I'm sorry,"

"You've said that a lot. You shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to her," Ursula nods towards Cruella, who stops filing her nails. She smirks at Poseidon wickedly, as if expecting him to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"I am sorry, Cruella. I didn't know that what I did would have such consequences. It saddens me that it turned you into...this," Poseidon says with a low tone of voice. Cruella laughs.

"What, are you saying that what I am is not good? Don't worry, darling. I like myself the way I am. But I swear, if you make one move to corrupt Ursula's life again, you'll be dead faster than you can say 'fish'," she says and puts an arm loosely around Ursula's waist.

"Now, even though you have done me wrong a lot, you did return my voice. So I guess a 'thank you' is in order. Thank you, father," Ursula repeats what she said in the cabin. Then she and Cruella turn to walk away.

"Ursula," Poseidon calls carefully, "will you...will you return home with me?"

Ursula laughs incredulously, "No way."

Cruella and Ursula walk away from Poseidon, leaving him for good. They're quite content with their life right now. They're together, Ursula has her singing voice back and they can continue to cause havoc in peace. Cruella could never become a 'hero', evil has always been in her blood, ever since she was little. Ursula's painful life made her a villain. She doesn't enjoy it but she doesn't hate it either. Ursula has chosen to be in between. No villain, no hero. In between.

"This is going to sound disgustingly sappy and extremely cheesy but I love you," Ursula says and gives Cruella a small smile.

"I suppose I have to match your cheesiness. I love you too, darling. Oh god, that sounds so unlike me," Cruella gags, "I hope we're not becoming like those lovebirds in the cabin. Oh, how I hate that pirate for what he did to you. But I suppose his girlfriend wouldn't like it if I unleashed an army of vicious dogs on him," Cruella continues, smirking at the thought of Killian running for his life. Ursula laughs and loops her arm with Cruella's.

"Yeah, Emma Swan wouldn't like it, would she? And don't worry. You won't have to change for me, Cruella. If you want to be a villain — which you obviously do — then so be it," she says. Cruella smiles. She doesn't smirk in an evil way with sharp eyes. She smiles. It's a sign of genuine happiness. Well, as happy as a villain can be, of course.

"All of this nauseating cheesiness is making me thirsty. Let's go get some gin," Cruella then says, fastening her pace. Ursula chuckles, shakes her head knowingly and follows her. Both of them found their happiness again.

"Right after you babe."


End file.
